Fate Brought Us Together
by my time is now
Summary: A Birthday present for therealchamps, what is there in fate cannot be changed, no matter how much you run away from it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- This one shot is a birthday present to therealchamps, who too shares my love for John/Eve. Hope she has a wonderful birthday and all the luck in future.

It was late at night when John Cena was driving his car through the almost empty streets of Boston. The only sounds could be heard were off the other cars but even they were few in number. In his 2 hour long drive, he did not see more than 5 pedestrians on the streets. The environment greatly helped him in his case of thinking about the shitty events of the day. He was deep in thought as his mind wandered through the events of the day earlier.

John was a divorced man. His marriage to his high school sweetheart Liz ended 5 months ago, after they continued arguing over the most silly matters. They were perfectly fine as long as they were dating, but once they became engaged, she suddenly became a high maintenance, too much for his liking. Also the fact that John was the only heir to one of the biggest companies in Boston did not help any. They started having problems soon after their big wedding but John tried his best to ignore them because he did not want to bring his marital problems to the public but after 3 long years, he finally lost hope. He filed for divorce. It was his own decision and all his family members along with Liz were surprised. Not to turn his divorce proceedings dirtier than it already had, he easily agreed on a settlement with Liz. Of course there were begging, bitching, cursing and threatening by Liz before all that but at the end, he was divorced and a happy man.

He had decided to steer away from women in general and he was doing just that for the last few months. So when his dad John Sr. talked to him about going on a date he was both surprised and also hesitant.

"Dad, you know I have no interest now in dating and all, I just want to relax for a while, a few more months may be and why are you so interested anyway?" John was suspicious as well.

"Well son, I thought you haven't really gone out much after the divorce and you always look miserable so I thought may be it will help. Also I have seen this girl myself, she would be the perfect choice for you", John Sr. supplied.

"Who is the girl, do I know her?" Now John was curious.

"No, you don't know her, she is a very beautiful and talented daughter of one of my business associates whom you haven't yet met. I have run the idea with him and he also approves. Son, just go out and have fun okay, I fully believe you will like her and have a great time with her."

So that was how and more John Sr. convinced his son for the date. It would be a lie to say he wasn't excited. It was designed to be blind date and so he was asked to meet the girl at some particular destination. But even after waiting for around one hour he did not see any sign of the mentioned girl. To make things worse, his father called him saying the girl had actually run away from home with her unknown boyfriend. John was upset, sad, livid and angry and he decided to just drive along the empty streets of Boston to cool his mind and he had been doing exactly that for the last 3 hours.

He was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice the figure that was trying to cross the story and when he did, his first instinct was to press the brakes, hard and fortunately the car stopped just inches away from the body. It was a person, he was sure of it. He hastily got out of the car and tried to reach the person who had already started to run away, albeit limping a little. He quickly ran after the person, grabbed the shoulder and turned the body around.

A woman, and a brunette but he should have realised it judging from the long hair. He could not gather much of her features given the very dim light of the streets but she was definitely very pretty. Her face had a mixture of shock, fear, anger and tiredness. She also had a medium sized bag with her.

"Miss, are you okay?" John asked concerned. "Why are you running, are you hurt?"

"No, please leave me alone, I am alright, everything is alright, I did not do anything, I am just leaving", the woman said frantically.

"No no I am not a bad guy, I understand it was completely my fault, I was not paying attention to where I was going, you are limping and it is my responsibility to take you to a hospital to check your leg out", John said trying to act casual but inside he was freaking out.

"It's no problem, my leg is okay's you don't have to worry, I will just leave", the woman said trying to remove her arm from John's grip.

John still was not convinced, "Are you sure? I promise, I will just take you to the hospital, get your legs checked out and then I will leave you alone."

"No, no, I am okay, I really am, I don't need to go to the hospital," the woman said still trying to pull her arms out.

"Okay, if you really insist, but at least let me give you a ride to wherever you are going alone this late at night," John grew suspicious, "Or are you running away from or to somewhere? Should I take you to the police station?"

On hearing police station, she tried to run away but he caught her quickly. "Okay, you are really acting weird, who are you? Have you done something wrong?"

"I have done nothing wrong okay, I am just running away from my home, there that's it. Happy? Now leave me alone." The woman said, this time with an attitude.

"Ooh I see, okay here is the deal, I wont turn you to the police and you wont try to run away. You will come with me to my home for the night and we will talk about it tomorrow." John did not really want to leave the beautiful woman so quickly.

"What? I am not a..." John interrupted her, "I am not implying that, I promise I wont do anything, I am just offering you a place for the night."

There were not much talks after that, she reluctantly agreed and he then drove her to his house. She did not speak anything during the drive, just kept looking out from the window.

John had his own house which he shared with Liz during their marriage. Even after the divorce, he continued living in it. Of course he felt lonely but he also needed a quiet place to stay away from the chaos of life. A maid came every day to do the house cleaning. He had two bedrooms so it wasn't hard to find the woman a sleeping place. She politely asked if she could take a shower before sleeping and John showed her the bathroom. Before entering she opened her bag and took out some clothes and few what seemed like files to John. Out of curiosity he took one file and started looking through it. He was hugely surprised to see they were all various degrees obtained by the girl named, he found out now, Eve Torres, in various fields of study.

Eve Torres was very intelligent and very beautiful. That was the first thing he noticed after he saw her properly under the light. 'What was such a beautiful and intelligent girl doing alone in the streets and why was she running away from home?', he thought. He decided to wait for her to talk, in the living room.

After about 20 minutes Eve entered the living room, she had showered, changed into a more comfortable dress and was looking much more calm and relaxed. She too could comprehend the impact of their up coming conversation and did not show any signs of avoiding it. He had already asked her before if she wanted to eat something and she replied with a no. So it was time for their conversation to begin.

"I am John, John Cena, you? Why were you running from your house?" John asked.

"You have already seen through my files, so yes my name is Eve Torres, and I don't really think you need to hear about my reasons of running away." Eve said with a calm composure.

John was embarrassed to say the least, he did not really think of getting caught. "Okay Eve, I have seen your various certificates and you are definitely very intelligent, so it must be a very big reason for you to run away, I just want to hear it, may be I can help you in some way." He tried to reason.

Eve sighed, "You wont really leave me, until I tell you, isn't it?", on John nodding, she continued, "Okay, I am from a well-to-do family, or rather was, my father is a businessman but then he went broke, he loaned a large sum of money from some businessman and is now unable to pay the debt. So he arranged for me to marry his son, as a way of paying the debt. I have just finished my studies and was looking for a job, so I protested, but my father did not listen. I was supposed to go to a date today with this son, but I instead hid in the basement, and after things cooled down a little, I escaped through the back door and had been wandering through the streets since then. I wanted to go to my friend's but I did not bring my phone, so I could not call her. I was just thinking of ways to reach there, when your car almost found me." She released a heavy sigh.

John could not help it, he burst out laughing, the irony of the situation was just too much for him. Eve glared at him with an angry face. After a few short coughs he was finally able to control himself.

"Sorry for that, I was in a somewhat similar situation today, only reverse, when you told your story I just could not help it." John said still trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, why don't you entertain me then, let me see what is there to laugh in a such situation," Eve asked coldly.

"Okay, in my case, I was supposed to go in a date with a girl of my father's choice, I waited for her for about one hour only to later learn that she had run away with her apparently unknown boyfriend." John said with a smile.

Hearing that Eve cracked a smile and tried to keep a straight face, until she too was laughing loudly, "Well, I admit, that was actually funny."

After they both calmed down a little, John cleared his throat. He had something more to talk to her. Seeing all those degrees and certificates gave him an idea which he hoped Eve would at least listen to and consider. "So, where are you going to head tomorrow from here?"

Hearing the question, Eve shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and the playful atmosphere of the room suddenly disappeared. "I haven't really thought about that, but I will go to my friend's house first and then think from there. Why do you ask?"

"Umm okay, well I have a business proposition for you, if you agree to it, a living place and money wont be a problem for you anymore." John replied a little nervous.

"What type of business deal?" Eve asked clearly interested, "What do I have to do?"

"Okay, my father is one of the top businessman in Boston, and we have just opened a new branch which is completely under my surveillance. We need employees fast and your resume is more than enough to hire you. You will get a private residence and a healthy salary, enough for you, I hope. As soon as you agree to the deal, we will sign you in. The recruitment process is completely in my hand and my father wont interfere in it, so it wont be a problem. And umm, ever since I met you, I don't really want to let you go." John confessed.

Eve raised an eyebrow at that, "Umm thanks, you have really been very kind to me, I owe you very much, also your proposition is interesting and exciting, I definitely will think about it. But can I go to sleep now, I am really very tired." She said with a yawn.

John quickly got up, "Sure, take your time, I will leave now, have a good sleep, we will talk about it tomorrow."

While leaving the room, Eve called him back, "Good Night John, thanks again for everything". John smiled at that, "Good Night Eve, and no problem, you are welcome." With that he left the room.

After 5 Months

Eve was now working as the chief executive in John's office and everybody especially John was happy with her work. After the fateful night 5 months ago, Eve had decided to sign in the deal and here she was now, with her own place to live and a healthy salary. She at first thought to contact her family but once she heard that her father had stopped showing any interest in finding her, she too made the decision of leaving them altogether. Though she heard that her father's business was doing considerably well now.

Since that night, John and her had grown quite close too, they often spent time with each other, just talking and goofing around. They were great friends but she often wondered how would it be if they became more than friends. She had often seen John stare at her and she would try not to acknowledge it. Fact was she

had grown feelings for him. So when John suddenly asked her on a date that day for the first time, she was more than happy. He suggested that she should first meet his father before they go to date because John Sr. had been consistently asking to meet the girl his son keeps talking about all the time. She was a little nervous but was also okay with that. Better sooner than later, she thought.

It was almost 5 in the evening and Eve Torres was all dressed and ready for her date. Exactly at 5 the door bell rang and she quickly opened it. John stood in front of her wearing an expensive black suit and a rose in hand.

"Wow, you look amazing!" John exclaimed as he extended his hand holding the rose, "This is for you, pretty rose for a pretty lady."

Eve grinned happily, "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself. Awwwvery beautiful," she inhaled the scent, "Let me put it in a vase." She invited John in and went to put the rose in a vase while he sat in a sofa, waiting for her. She changed the water and put the flower in the vase and placed it on a table in the corner of the room. Once she turned, John stood up and smiled, "So, all ready to go?" Eve nodded, smiling "Yes, all ready. Lets go."

Just before they left the room, John pulled Eve closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips, their first kiss. "Sorry, I have been wanting to do that for some time now," he grinned at her. Eve laughed loudly, she had definitely enjoyed the kiss and was wanting it too. "No problem John, I am glad you kissed me because I have been waiting for that too," she kissed him and then pulled away, "But lets not waste time here, your father is waiting, we should not keep him waiting longer, gotta keep the first impression right."

John had to laugh at that, "Haha, you are right, we definitely got to keep the first impression right, lets not keep the old man waiting anymore."

John held the door open for Eve as she got in the passenger seat. He closed it and then walked to the other side, opening the door and getting himself in. He then drove the car towards the house. Eve was very nervous about meeting his father, but she hid it well. From what she heard, John Sr. was a nice person and had been consistently asking about her to John. They made small talk during the drive. Once they reached the destination, John stopped the car and looked it Eve.

"Don't worry, my father is going to love you, he has been really excited about meeting you, he keeps saying, 'I want to meet the girl, my son keeps going gaga over'," he smiled at her. Eve laughed at that, "Okay, if you say so, I am fine don't worry."

John got out first, then he opened the door for her. Once she got out, she took a look at the surroundings. As she had imagined, the house was huge and looked very well maintained. It was a two storeyed building. They entered the house and was greeted by a middle aged lady, must be the maid of the house, Eve thought.

"Hello, Vickie, how are you?" John introduced, "She is Eve Torres, the girl I keep talking about," and John mentioned to the lady, "She is Vickie, the whole house is in her hands, and she runs it as per her rules," John finished with a smile.

"I am fine John, oh so this is the girl you keep talking about, she is so much prettier in person." Vickie gushed and hugged her. "Your father is waiting for you upstairs, you should not keep him waiting any more."

Eve could merely thank Vickie as she was dragged by John up the stairs. They stood in front of a room and John knocked on it lightly, "Dad? We are here."

"Come in son," came a reply from inside. John opened the door and let Eve enter first. There was a huge table in the middle of the room with many papers and files scattered over it. The room was definitely designed as an office in home. John Sr. Sat on the other side of the table, staring at them. When Eve looked at him, she gasped loudly.

"What happened Eve, you alright?" John asked worried. She was staring at his father and taking in deep breaths. His father too had a surprised look in his face as he watched her.

"What the hell? What is this?" Eve suddenly screamed, "I don't understand, John, he is your father? He was the person who owed my father money, I was supposed to marry his son, I was supposed to go on a date with his son." She was talking very rapidly.

"And son, you were supposed to go on a date with her, but her father called me and said that she had run away with her boyfriend, they did not know about." John Sr. finally spoke, as he stood up from him chair and approached them. "How and when did you meet each other?"

So John relayed the whole story to his father and John Sr. admitted that Mr. Torres did actually come to him with the proposition of giving her daughter for marriage to John. But he wanted John's opinions first and that is why he suggested him to go on a date with her. He wanted them to meet first, get to know each other and then for John to decide. Her father never mentioned her since the incident 5 months ago and by that time John Sr. was happy that his son was at least talking to some girl.

After everything was said and done, Eve calmed a little. It was fate that brought them together she realised. No one could say what would have happened if they actually went for that date, but as things turned out they met eventually and were happy together and she along with John intended to keep the future just that way.

The End

A/N2- There it goes, another one of my infamous finishes haha, I quite liked this idea and it was probably suited for a multi-chapter story, but for now, hope this works.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
